Heart of the Assassin
by BookNerd1947
Summary: Aparicia LeFay, once Iris Potter was pushed aside and ignored by her family in favor of the supposed Boy-Who-Lived. After being abandoned by her parents, she sets out to make a name for herself, meeting along the way the son of the Dark Lord. As an infamous assassin, her name is whispered with awe and fear, drawing the attention of both the Muggle and Magical worlds.
1. Prologue

**Title: ** Heart of An Assassin

 **Summary:** Aparicia LeFay, once Iris Potter was pushed aside and ignored by her family in favor of the supposed Boy-Who-Lived. After being abandoned by her parents, she sets out to make a name for herself, meeting along the way the son of the Dark Lord. As an infamous assassin, her name is whispered with awe and fear, drawing the attention of both the Muggle and Magical worlds.

 **Disclaimer: ** I do not own Harry Potter, nor its plot and characters. Also, my story is adopted from Coho Commanche, a story with the same name and only three chapters. I only own my OCs.

 **Warning: ** Rated M. May include blood, gore, violence and/or mature content.

 **Author's Note:** So, this is one of my favorite Coho Commanche stories. Unfortunately, she isn't working on any of her Harry Potter stories and is letting me adopt this one. So, the first three chapters are mostly hers, with some of my own writing and such.

 ** _Edit on 10/10/16- I changed Iris/Aparicia's age so now she and Henry are twins, just to make my life easier. There are some edits in this chapter to show that. Tell me if I missed to change anything that can indicate their old ages._**

"Talking"

 _'Speaking in mind'_

 _ **"Parseltongue"**_

 **Articles**

* * *

Prologue:

October 31, 1981

Lily giggled as her son blinked in shock with wide eyes. Henry had bright electric blue hair and toad green skin due to an unintentional prank, by his sister. His sister, born at exactly midnight, squealed angelically, clapping her pale, chubby hands together. Henry and Iris were twins and while Henry was born on the first of August at one minute after midnight and Iris was born minutes before midnight, so they had different birthdays.

"Look Lils, my little daughter's a Marauder!" James exclaimed excitedly as he watched his daughter with sparkling hazel eyes.

Lily narrowed her green eyes at her husband. "No! I'll not have my daughter getting a detention every week, nor torturing the teachers!"

James deflated, with a frown, canceling the accidental magic that had targeted the now bawling Henry. Little Iris appeared to pout, looking as if her father had taken away a favorite toy.  
"Shh darling Iris," Lily scooped up her oldest, smoothing her shiny, curly red hair. "I wish we could take the children out to trick or treat and dress up." A small graced on Lily, as she thought about Henry as a proud, red lion and Iris as an adorable witch.

James gave his wife a sad smile, knowing that it was much harder on her to be in hiding than it was on him. He spent much of his early life all alone, with only his mother and father as company, due to his refusal to play with the bratty, spoiled children of other pureblood (ignoring the fact that he was the same, and still hadn't outgrown it). Lily, however, had grown up in a small, friendly town with many friends and her sister. Plus, she adored celebrating Halloween, it saddened her that her children wouldn't be able to go like she had in her childhood.

Henry drew his attention away from the two most important females in his life when he made the noise he always did when he wanted to be pick up, his pudgy hands opening and closing, arms raised. As James was bending down to pick up Henery, when Iris made a strange noise. He looked over at her, curious as to what the sound was about.  
Iris had crawled over to the window and stared intensely at it, her vibrant green eyes glowing eerily in the flickering light from the fire in the fireplace. Lily looked at Iris in surprise when the child began to grow more and more agitated, with a frown on her lips. "Iris, what—" That was as far as Lily got when the front door exploded. A tall and monstrous figure stood at the entrance, a fiendish smirk on his pale face. His red eyes had an unholy gleam of malicious delight as he observed the empty entryway.

"Oh, fu—Lily, take the children and get out of here! I'll hold him off!" James grabbed his wand and thrust Henry at a panicked, frightened Lily. With tears gathering in her eyes, Lily nodded and dashed for the stairs, with Henry and Iris in her arms. The muggleborn witch forget in her panic that she could simply run out the back and into the woods beyond the ward-line. She clutched her children to her chest tightly, doing her best to ignore the cackling of Voldemort as he dueled her husband. Lily stumbled into the nursery and slammed the door, throwing every locking spell and ward she could at it.

Henry was screaming, his fat cheeks blotchy and large tears streaming down his face. Iris was strangely silent, staring solemnly at the door to the nursery over her shoulder.

Lily worried about her odd and unnatural behavior, but ignored it as she lunged for the dresser with the portkey on it. She set Iris down in the crib next to it so that she could grab the red and gold stuffed lion that was an emergency portkey. Scooping Iris again, she gripped the siblings tightly as she tried to activate the portkey, but nothing happened. Lily made a strangled sort of sound, tears falling from her eyes. She tried to apparate, but nothing happened. "Oh, God." She suddenly heard a scream and then a loud crash downstairs before the house became silent except for Henry's screams. She gave a choked sob. She was going to die. Her children were going to die.

Her eyes rested on the only window in the room, and a plan began to form in her mind and. Once more setting Iris down in the crib, along with the ineffective portkey, Lily pointed her wand at the window and cast a blasting hex, only to have it diffuse across the glass without leaving a mark. Her heart sank and tears welled in her eyes; not only were there anti-apparation and anti-portkey wards up, there were also wards on the windows to prevent escape. She was willing to bet the other doors and windows were similarly warded. She wasn't sure about the walls, but blasting them was too risky, and could injure someone.

She sat Henry down next to his sister and stroked his messy dark brown hair lovingly. His teary hazel eyes, James's eyes, were squeezed shut as he screamed at the top of his lungs. Tears blurred her vision as she turned her attention to her silent daughter, who was focused completely on the door. Iris giggled, pointing at the shuddering door, as Voldemort began launching spells at it.

"Mommy loves you so much." Her eyes locked with the glowing green of her daughter's and Lily felt a chill run down her spine. She suddenly felt as if she was being judged by her own daughter.

Lily curved over the crib protectively when the door exploded inward, not having enough time to cast a spell to protect herself or her children, shards of wood hit her, making droplets of blood flow from the wounds. The pain quickly faded into a determined numbness. Lily whirled around, her wand sparking menacingly.

"Well, well, well, the Mudblood thinks she can stop me." Voldemort teased, holding his wand carelessly. Lily grounded her teeth at the insult, but refused to back down. Her heart felt like it was in her throat as she stared at the monster in the doorway. Voldemort looked more like a snake than a human due to all of the dark, horrific rituals he had performed, but that only made him more dangerous and terrifying.

"I won't let you hurt them!" Lily shouted determinedly, baring her teeth.

Voldemort sneered at the redhead in disgust. "You honestly think that you can stop me, the Dark Lord, from killing your little brats?" His snake-like voice sent chills down Lily's spine.

"Reducto!" A jet of red light shot at Voldemort, who lazily deflected the spell, sending it into the wall, which exploded. Henry's screams grew louder and Voldemort grit his teeth, despising the sound.

Lily shot a chain of spells at Voldemort, but he simply laughed as he deflected each and every spell. Growing tired of the duel, Voldemort disarmed her, snatching her wand from the air as it soared towards him.

Lily paled, and threw out her arms as though that would prevent Voldemort from fulfilling his goal.

"No please, no please, take me! Please, take me instead, spare my babies! Spare them! Please!" Lily was hysterical at this point, pleas and sobs tearing themselves from her. Blood stuck to her pale face as tears fell down her face like rain.

Voldemort cackled cruelly in response. "Step aside and I shall let you live Mudblood."

Lily's mind blanked briefly in shock. What was this, the Dark Lord granting her mercy, a Muggleborn? "No! No! Please, take me instead!" She screamed in a fearful haze.

Voldemort was growing tired of this and rolled his eyes. "Move aside!"  
"No! Please, please have mercy! Have mercy!"

Voldemort hissed in anger. "This is my last warning! Step aside Mudblood!"

Lily shook her head frantically. "No! Please, not my babies!"

Voldemort grinned darkly at her. He wasn't foolish enough to kill her; there was a large chance that the Mudblood had performed some sort of long forgotten ritual that would be activated upon her death. It was due to this that he also spared the father, that and the fact he was a Pureblood. "Very well, Crucio!"

Lily screamed and fell to the floor, thrashing and howling in agony. Oh, the pain she felt. It was as if a thousand, burning knives were pushed into her at at the same time. Through her haze of agony, she could hear Voldemort cackle, red eyes glowing in delight. He eventually grew bored and cancelled the spell. Lily curled into a ball and fell into painless darkness, despite her best efforts not to.

Voldemort kicked Lily aside, looming menacingly over the crib. Henry had put himself into the corner of the crib, cringing away from the red-eyed monster sneering at him. Voldemort tore his eyes away from the boy in disgust. This was the supposed Savior, the Chosen One? The boy was average and nothing about his magic spoke of power. He was plain with untidy hair and brown hazel eyes and light skin. His magic was small, normal and disgustingly light.

He felt something tug on his robe, and froze. He stared down at the small, pale hand belonging to the Chosen One's older sister. She was on her knees and her chubby hands were fisted in his robes. He gaped in disbelief as the the child smiled toothily at him, him, the Dark Lord!

Iris tugged harder, reaching out with her other hand to grab at his wand with a small, determined frown on her face. Her hand curled around it briefly, before Voldemort tore it out of her grip. The child pouted, lower lip trembling slightly. She let go of the strange man's robes and held up her arms, demanding to be picked up and sniffled when he stumbled back away from her.

"Up! More pwetty wights!" The girl's light, high-pitched voice demanded.

Voldemort stared at the Potter girl in shock. Not even his own son asked him to perform more magic or to be picked up and cuddled. He sneered in disgusted horror at the thought of actually cuddling. He pointed his wand at the brat menacingly, eyes narrowed. He would kill her first. The little brat!

"Avada Kedavra!" He watched in gleeful anticipation as the Killing Curse flew towards the girl, whose eyes matched the curse. She was oddly smiling and clapping her hands at the "pwetty wights!" The sound of something rushing through the air as it approached the giggling little girl. Voldemort's glee soon turned to horror as the curse simply rebounded after striking the girl on the forehead. The curse blasted back towards him at a much faster speed and much larger in size. He had no time to duck out of the way before it struck him in the chest, causing his body to disintegrate as he silently screamed in agony. Never had he felt such pain, not even splitting his soul hurt as badly as the rebounded Killing Curse did.

With a shriek of rage, the wraith fled from Godric's Hollow. Voldemort never noticed the piece of his soul that broke off, nor did he see it choose Iris Potter as its host.  
An explosion from the backlash of magic tore apart the room, Iris's magic once more protecting her from harm. Her brother on the other hand, wasn't so lucky. A stray piece of wood tainted by dark magic slashed across his right cheek. A second piece soon followed, making an X on his right cheek. Henry screamed in pain and fear, wailing as the two cuts began to bleed freely and heavily.

* * *

The Horcrux hovered, reaching out to both children. It recoiled as the boy's light aura burned it. The girl on the other hand soothed it, her gray, silvery aura much more tolerable than the disgusting light of her brother. It drifted towards her, tendrils of the darkest magic slipping in through the curse scar in the shape of a lightning bolt. Iris sniffled, then screamed in agony as the Horcrux brutally forced itself into her, latching onto her magical core, only to find itself unable to crush her soul. Her magic, with the last of its energy, trapped the Horcrux in a bubble of sorts, only preventing it from crushing her soul. While the Horcrux was in a bubble, it was still able to connect to Iris's soul and magic, seeing as both were too weak at the moment to completely fight it off.

The Horcrux burrowed as deeply as could, being prudent not to damage the child's magical core. The child's magic would only make it stronger once it managed to take over. What the Horcrux was unaware of, was that Iris's magic was twining with the Horcrux in a last ditch effort to prevent it from killing her; the gray aura slowly, but surely turned into the darkest of blacks with only mere hints of the original gray. It wouldn't take long for the Horcrux to realize that to kill Iris, meant that it would die as well, and that was completely unacceptable.

* * *

Sirius Black appeared with a loud crack on the sidewalk by the front lawn of the small, cozy house in Godric's Hollow where James and Lily had hidden. He paled as he caught sight of the house and saw the exploded door, then dashed for the house, all the while pleading that the inhabitants were still alive to every immortal deity he knew the name of. Heart in his throat, Sirius leaped over the wreckage in the entryway, looking frantically for a body, or bodies. He cried out when he saw a bloodied and battered James slouched against Lily's broken china cabinet. James was pale with blood still dripping down his cheeks and in his hair. Sirius rushed over, frantically checking for a pulse, and sobbed in relief when he found a weak pulse in James's neck. He healed what he could (healing was never his specialty, but he knew a decent amount of spells), then placed his body in a stasis charm so that even with his life-threatening injuries, he would survive long enough to be treated.

He didn't dare move James's body for fear of making his injuries worse. Checking one last time that James had a pulse and was in fact breathing, he dashed up the stairs. Sirius clumsily slammed into the wall, shoving himself off of it and towards the nursery. Wand at the ready, he leaped into the room, spells on the tip of his tongue. The room looked more like a war zone than a nursery at the moment. The door was gone, in its place were large, fatal sharp prices of wood; toys and objects were scattered across the floor; the floor was blood-stained and muddy and the one thing still fine in the room was the cradle.

"Lily!" Sirius screamed as he ran forward, stumbling on the debris, and dropped to his knees, noting that she was trembling from being under a Cruciatus Curse. He watched over the pale redhead and couldn't find any life-threatening wounds, so he used Enervate. Lily jolted as she was torn from unconsciousness and glanced around in confusion, frowning at a worried Sirius before her brain suddenly engaged.

"My babies!" She tried to stand, but her muscles were too sore and she couldn't get up, so Sirius had to help her. He let go of Lily when she was able to stand on her own, and joined her in checking on the children. Both of them sagged in relief when they saw both children alive.

Henry was crying silently, his throat too sore from all of his screaming. Iris was sniffling, reaching for him. Lily grabbed Henry, hugging him tightly to her chest before checking him and healing the nasty gashes on his cheek, but due to the dark magic that had tainted the wood, the gashes scared. "James is he…" Lily trailed off with a look horror, fearing the worst.

"He's alive. Dumbledore should be here any moment." Sirius answered.

"Paddy!" At Iris's squeal he felt his body sag with relief that she wasn't hurt too badly, then stiffen when he spotted the blood on her. Sirius scooped her hurriedly attempted to heal Iris's odd looking cut. He frowned as the cut scabbed, but refused to heal over. Sirius rearranged her, resting her against his shoulder and rubbing soothing circles on her small back. He looked at Henry, who was still crying in his mother's arms.

Albus Dumbledore burst into the room, wand drawn and face thunderous. He had a long, silver beard with dark blue eyes, void of their signature sparkle. He wore dark blue star theme robes, quite tame to his usual gaudy, colorful choice.

"Dumbledore! Thank the gods you're here. Did you heal James?" Sirius said, relieved as he turned to look at the ancient wizard.

Dumbledore didn't look at him though; he stared at the floor by Sirius's feet with his once dark eyes lightening and eyes twinkling merrily. Gone was the thunderous, solemn features, and in its place was a gentle smile that had no business being there. "I sent him to St. Mungo's to be healed."

Lily made a sound of great happiness and relief and buried her face in her son's hair, sobbing heavily. Dumbledore began to investigate the room, waving his wand and murmuring spells as looked around.

He widely smiled suddenly. "It would appear young Henry has vanquished Tom."

Sirius gaped at him, eyes practically popping from his skull. Lily gasped, and clutched her son tighter.

"Lily, may I see young Henry?" Dumbledore asked, as he stood in front of Lily.

"How do you know it was Henry, and not Iris?" Personally, Sirius thought it was his little Iris who had vanquished the Dark Tosser and not her younger brother. Iris always had this… specialness to her, which her brother did not. While Henry bawled his eyes out, Iris was quiet and tearful.

Dumbledore ignored him for the moment, striding forward to take Henry from Lily, who looked at him blankly. She tightened her arms around Henry, refusing to hand him to Dumbledore, who frowned.

"My dear girl, I need to make sure that his magic is alright, will you allow me to do that?" Lily gave Dumbledore a suspicious look before agreeing reluctantly and slowly handing the child to the wise wizard.

Dumbledore used spell after spell on Henry, his brow deepening by each spell.

"Well, is there something wrong with him?" Lily demanded, hovering next to Dumbledore.

Sirius narrowed his eyes. "Lily, you should comfort your daughter." Lily looked at him briefly, and rolled her eyes as if he wouldn't understand before ignoring him again. "Lily! Your daughter needs you, your son's fine!" His shout grabbed her attention, and Lily reluctantly took her daughter, before turning her attention back to Henry. "What the fu—uh…What in Merlin's name is wrong with you!" Sirius glared at Lily, snatching back his goddaughter from the woman.  
"Henry needs me more right now." Her quiet response had Sirius reaching critical point.

"She was hurt too!" Sirius argued venomously. What was going on with Lily? She was acting odd… and yet the darker, crazier side of Sirius's mind, that belonged to the Blacks, thought that Lily was always like this, but Sirius often ignored it. He was far more observant than people gave him credit for. He could tell that James—and at times Lily—seemed almost distasteful of Iris. It was subtle but there; they gave Henry instantly what he wanted but for Iris, they took longer and it was almost unconscious or instinctive the way they behaved.

Lily glanced at the lightning shaped cut, but didn't seem to react too much to seeing it. "Not as badly as Henry."

Sirius exploded."So what! He's healed, your daughter's cut is refusing to heal, unlike her brother's!"

Lily looked slightly worried. Finally.

"Sirius my boy, Mrs. Potter is in shock."

Sirius only slightly calmed down at Dumbledore's rational words.

"That had better be the only reason." Sirius grumbled as he held his goddaughter protectively, worried that she wasn't making any distressed noises at the moment. She was squirming in his arms though, reaching down towards something on the floor. He looked down at the floor and saw Voldemort's wand lying there innocently. He gingerly nudged it with his foot, and when there was no reaction grew more confident. Sirius decided to be smart for once (and Lily thought he wouldn't understand! Ha! He was acting more like a parent to his goddaughter than her actual mother) and levitated the wand up to eye level. Dumbledore was talking quietly to Lily in a privacy bubble, much to Sirius's ire.  
Sirius looked at Dumbledore and debated what to do next. He should give the wand to the Leader of the Light, or better yet, wait until later to destroy it where the potential backlash couldn't hurt anyone. Yet, something was holding him back.

"Pwetty." Iris reached out towards the wand, grasping it eager to play with the white stick.

"No Prongslette, it's not a toy." He levitated the wand further away from her. Iris's lips trembled and Sirius panicked. "Here, you can look." He brought the wand closer and Iris squealed, moving faster than Sirius thought a three-year-old could, and grabbed it. The wand's tip glowed green slightly, and Iris giggled.

Dumbledore looked up at the sound and paled dramatically when he saw the red briefly flash through the young girl's eyes. Lily followed his horrified stare.

"Iris!" Lily rushed over, Henry once again in her clutches. "Baby, let go of the wand." Lily felt like the world's worst mother when it sank in that she had ignored her daughter in favor of her son. Iris's venomous glare sent that home far better than Sirius yelling at her. "Oh baby, I'm so sorry." Crying, she reached for her daughter with one arm, gingerly cradling her against her chest. Iris continued to glare at her mother, while she shook her head disapprovingly.

Sirius had snatched the wand before Albus could see it very well. Dumbledore assumed that it was Sirius's wand that the girl had grabbed.  
"Dumbledore, could you check Iris for me please?" Sirius asked, while Lily watched as Sirius stowed Voldemort's wand into his robes pocket, but remained silent. Dumbledore missed this, too busy staring at Iris with a worried frown.

"Yes, if you could hand her over?" Lily did so, staring intently at the Headmaster.

Dumbledore sucked in a harsh breath. "It would appear that your daughter is little more than a Squib magically. She can go to Hogwarts, but her magic is weak… She is also Dark."

Lily gaped at Dumbledore. "No, no, no, you're lying!"

It was too much. First Voldemort tried to kill her son, now her daughter was barely a witch, and if that wasn't enough, she was also Dark. Lily burst into a fresh batch of tears.  
Sirius glared at the Headmaster and snatched his goddaughter from his arms. He turned his back on the others in the room. "I could care damn less if she was a Squib, or Dark. I come from a Dark family, but I'm not evil." Sirius had never really given such issues much consideration, but now he was being forced to. Truth was, while you couldn't choose your magic (light or dark) or family, you could choose whether to be evil or good, kind or cruel. It wasn't his fault he was born with magic dark-inclined, nor was it Iris'. "You'll always be my perfect little goddaughter." He whispered to Iris so only they could hear and pressed pressed a loving kiss to her head and nuzzled her neck.

Sirius vowed then and there that he would always be there for his goddaughter, that he would always take her side and support her. He knew how it felt to be an outcast, and wouldn't let her suffer alone.


	2. Chapter 1

**Title:** Heart of An Assassin

 **Summary:** Aparicia LeFay, once Iris Potter was pushed aside and ignored by her family in favor of the supposed Boy-Who-Lived. After being abandoned by her parents, she sets out to make a name for herself, meeting along the way the son of the Dark Lord. As an infamous assassin, her name is whispered with awe and fear, drawing the attention of both the Muggle and Magical worlds.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor its plot and characters. Also, my story is adopted from **Coho Commanche,** a story with the same name and only three chapters. I only own my OCs.

 **Warning:** Rated M. May include blood, gore, violence and/or mature content.

 **Author's Note:** So, this is one of my favorite Coho Commanche stories. Unfortunately, she isn't working on any of her Harry Potter stories and is letting me adopt this one. The first three chapters are mostly hers, with some of my own writing and such here and there.

 _ **Edit on 10/10/16- I changed Iris/Aparicia's age so now she and Henry are twins, just to make my life easier. There are some edits in this chapter to show that. Also, I made Erebus a year older than her and edited out Bellatrix's daughters.** _**Too many OCs! Tell me if I missed to change anything that can indicate their old ages.**

"Talking"

' _Speaking in mind'_

" _ **Parseltongue"**_

 **Articles**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Abandoned**

Iris glared at her parents as they fussed over her smug brother.

They were in the drawing room of Potter Manor, which was completely and utterly Gryffindor with a horrid color theme of obnoxious red and bright gold. Iris was sitting on one of the leather sofa's, her "parents" were blabbering on and on about something Henry did, while the boy looked pompous and self-righteous.

It was almost ironic how different the twins looked. Iris was pretty with red curls and large green eyes while Henry was incredibly overweight with unruly hair that he always insisted on gelling and muddy hazel eyes.

She hated them, hated how they ignored her or looked down on her in disappointment. Sirius and Remus were the only two to be friendly with her, and Sirius acted more like her father than James. She had met Severus Snape once or twice, and the man warmed up to her once he realized she was nothing like her family. Iris respected the man, and wrote letters to him about potions. He humored her and answered her questions and made suggestions. At the age of five, just four years after Voldemort tried to kill her brother, Iris was an indifferent and cold little girl. It didn't help that as she grew older, the voice in her head grew louder.

Iris had first heard the hissy voice in her head a week after the attack. She hadn't heard it again until her fourth birthday. She had nearly panicked and told her parents, but something held her back from doing so. Now, the voice was much louder and more coherent. She had finally learned that the voice was actually a piece of soul. She had only had to badger and annoy the soul piece for about an hour before it caved. It remained steadfast in its refusal to give her its name.

 _'You are not ready for the truth.'_ The voice responded, amused. The voice had a snake-like hiss to it and was deep, hoarse and often annoyed or emotionless.

Iris scowled; she hated that response. _'Am too!'_

 _'You just proved how immature you are, brat.'_

Iris huffed and stalked away from her family. Making her way to the library, she ignored the feeling of hurt that always popped up when she saw her family. She paused as she opened the large doors to the library, admiring the beautiful room. Due to the soul shard, Iris was much smarter than the average five-year-old. The shard decided that its host was not going to be an idiot, so it sought to remedy the situation. As a result, Iris was more advanced than she should be. It wasn't her fault that the soul piece forced her magic to mature faster than it should.

 _'We are working on defensive spells today. Go find a book for beginners_.'

Iris did as she was told, excited to finally learn spells. Her core hadn't been developed enough to actively perform magic. Normally, it wouldn't be developed enough until she turned ten or eleven, which was why children started Hogwarts at that age. But due to the so piece and Iris's naturally powerful magic, it was developed enough for Iris to begin doing magic a few months ago.

The library was beautiful, with a color theme of cream, soft brows and light blues, being one of the only used rooms that the current generation of Potters did not ruin with horrific golds and bright reds. The numerous shelves were a rich brown with tasteful light blue furniture and cream walls with light brown flooring. Truthfully, only Iris and Lily went into the library, Henry and James wouldn't be caught dead in here, so they thankfully didn't bother "remodeling" the room.

Iris dashed off to the Defense section, ignoring the shouting soul piece.

 _'Walk! Ladies do not run!'_ The soul piece grumbled, trying to figure out if it should give the child a name to call it. It didn't want to draw suspicion to itself by giving the girl a name she could connect with it. It knew Dumbledore had said its full name numerous times in front of the girl. It was growing tired of the foolish names the child kept giving it, and after the last and most humiliating ones (Bob and Gert), the soul pierce decided that it had to do something. As the soul piece grew more aware and stronger, the more it gained personality, and eventually, a gender. It knew that to give the girl a name would determine how the girl saw it gender wise. It had suspicions that the brat thought it might be male. It would certainly explain the vindictive glee the child felt every time it shot down a female name that had it cringing in horror. _'Marvolo.'_

Iris froze, green eyes wide and mouth gaping, her arm stretched out to grab a book when the soul piece finally decided to give her its name.

 _'I don't see why you were so hesitant to tell me your name.'_ Iris commented calmly as she grabbed the book and sat down. Her eyes narrowed when she felt Marvolo's relief, which made her suspicious.

* * *

"Lily, James, I think it would be best for you to have your daughter raised somewhere else. It has come to my attention that she is jealous of Henry. He needs all of the training he can get with as few distractions as possible. I am truly sorry." Dumbledore said, his blue eyes twinkling as he smiled at the two stunned parents.

"It's true, she is jealous of Henry, enough that she lies to try and get him in trouble. She is becoming more and more difficult." James agreed, turned to his wife, who nodded her head.

"Yes, she will be much happier away from Henry. It's not fair for Henry to have to also compete for our attention when he needs it the most." The fame had obviously gone to their heads, and Marvolo joked that Lily was brain damaged from being tortured. In the beginning, Lily and James were fine and a tad neglective, but they still payed attention to Iris. As the months went by, though, James forced all his attention on Henry and adored the fame he got from being the father of the Boy-Who-Lived. By the time a year and a half was up, Lily was just as greedy and pompous as James. While Henry had let the fame go to his head long ago and was a selfish, attention-seeking, spoiled little boy, who was just encouraged by his parents. And poor little Iris was left all alone.

* * *

Hidden from sight, Iris slid down the wall in stunned horror. They were sending her away? She didn't believe for a moment that she would be sent to live with Sirius or Remus, actually, any magical family. Tears pooled in her eyes and her lips trembled.

 _'They will pay, no matter what, they will suffer for this.'_ Iris's lips curled slightly before returning to tremble. Knowing that she had a limited amount of time, she rushed to the library, snatching the most valuable and rare books or scrolls that the Potters owned. Iris stuffed them into the emergency messenger her bag Marvolo had her charm for just such an occasion. She came to the last of the books she was to steal and gently ran her hand over the cover. It was perhaps the most valuable book the Potter's owned: the Potter Family Grimoire.

She gave a malicious smile. By the time the damn bastards figured out that she stolen the books, that's if they actually noticed, she would be long gone. Her mother was the only one likely to discover the missing books. She dashed about, snatching anything of value that she could sell, knowing that she might not be able to get money after being abandoned. Iris smirked slightly as she grabbed ancient gold or heeled antiques that were in the Potter family for centuries. They would have given at least tens of thousands of galleons and better yet, they were prized Potter heirlooms.

"Iris! Iris we need to talk to you!" Iris snarled as she heard James calling for her. She could hear Henry demanding cookies, the fat lard. Her brother was dreadfully overweight for a five year old, if he was muggle, he would most definetly have some incurable disease. His birthday was tomorrow, hers being today. Sirius and Remus had been by earlier, and gave her presents. Those very presents were in her emergency bag, along with anything she held dear. She treasured one of the presents more than any other. Sirius had given her Voldemort's wand for her last birthday, allowing her to perform spells with much more ease. The wand wasn't a perfect fit, but it tolerated her.

When she asked why he had given it to her, he told her that he believed she was the one Voldemort tried to kill and not her brother. He said she won it, however unintentional it might have been. She had nearly strangled Sirius when she hugged him; it was the best present she had been given. Sirius made her promise to never show the wand to anyone or tell anyone about it unless she could trust them. Iris had solemnly given him her word.

Iris took her sweet time making her way to her family, wanting to be as irritating as possible. As she walked toward the drawing room, she swiftly grabbed any of the items in the displaced that James and Lily had put to "show class" but Iris suspected the antiques were just there for when people were over at the manor (which was rather often) to show how wealthy the Potters were.

Iris finally reached the room where her parents and Albus Dumbledore were waiting for her. She fought the urge to somehow summon or conjure knives and fling them at her "family", especially Henry who was sitting in-between their parents, smirking at her, while munching loudly on numerous cookies.

"Yes father?" Iris asked sweetly as she stood at the entrance of the room, hiding her bag from sight.

"We, your mother, Dumbledore, and I have decided that you will have a much happier life away from Henry. We will be taking you to your mother's sister's house." James said and Iris struggled not to gape in horrified disbelief. An orphanage would be preferable to her stupid Muggle relatives. She met them once, and that was more than enough.  
"For how long?" If her voice was choked, they didn't notice it.

The adults traded heavy looks. "Until you are of age."

That did it.

"Excuse me, you're just going to abandon me at Li—mom's abusive Muggle relatives!" He shout was punctuated by all of the glass and windows in the room shattering. Her face was murderous, quite a feat for someone her age. "You know what, I'm glad you're abandoning me! Now I won't have to see my brother's fat face or your hideous selves everyday! You may pretend to be perfect parents, that your are all attractive, but I can see what you really look like, and what you all are! Voldemort was ten times better looking than any of you, and I don't mean before he looked like a snake-human hybrid! At least he didn't abandon—!"

Iris froze. Son? Voldemort has a son? There had been no sign or word of him having a son, so why did she almost shout that? Her suspicions about Marvolo grew in leaps and bounds as she considered what she almost shouted out. Marvolo remained oddly silent.

She was unprepared for the slap James delivered. Her head turned to the side, and she stared at the floor off to her left. Her hand came up to her cheek and she turned her head back around to face them slowly.

James was looking at his hand like he had never seen it before. Lily looked furious, though it could be just her words that made her so angry. Henry looked gleeful and smug, yet a childish rage was simmering in his eyes. Dumbledore looked shocked, and the twinkle in his eyes was gone. He frowned at James disapprovingly.

"I hate you. I hate you, all. I hope you all die horribly. Don't expect me to be on your side in the future." Her voice was barely audible, yet it was as if she were shouting. Her family paled. "I'll pack my trunk."

She whirled around and stormed off to her room, leaving her frozen family and a shocked Headmaster behind. She slammed the door to her room, tears gathering in her eyes. She could feel Marvolo's rage growing and knew that had she stayed but a moment longer, he would have found a way to torture her so called family on the spot, especially James and Henry.

Five minutes later, she was dragging her trunk from an empty room; only the furniture was left behind. She had all her clothing and jewelry in there, along with most of her books and the few toys she still had.

She fought back a fresh batch of tears, telling herself that her family wasn't worth the pain she was feeling. She marched over to the pensive Headmaster, not surprised that her 'family' wasn't going to say goodbye. They were not her family, her real family would not have neglected nor ignored nor hated her.

"Just get it over with Mr. Dumbledore." Iris's voice was weary and strained but her eyes were hard and her face emotionless.

The Headmaster gently took her hand and with a pop, they were gone.

* * *

"Iris!" Sirius smiled, eager to see his goddaughter. He waited several minutes, but Iris didn't respond. Frowning, Sirius made his way to her room. He opened the door, a smile replacing the frown, and stopped dead. He blinked, shut the door and opened it again to make sure it wasn't a trick. The room was empty except for her furniture. No books or clothing littered the floor and all the photographs that were charmed to stick on the wall were gone.

Sirius took out his wand and placed it on his palm. "Point Me Iris Potter." His wand spun madly, and he started to see black spots as he finally understood.

"James!" He ran, using his wand to find his ex-best friend. He skidded to a stop in the dining room where the Potter family, not including Iris was having an extravagant lunch. He looked on in disgust as Henry stuffed food in his mouth with his bare hands.

Sirius didn't really mind Henry before, he was a sweet and innocent boy who enjoyed flying and eating (not that Sirius could argue), but as the years went by and the more spoiled the brat became, Sirius began to dislike how everyone treated the boy and how the boy thought he was superior to everyone. Not to mention how Henry treated Iris and the birthday incident where Henry bawled his eyes out just due to the fact that Sirius gave him a small, simple present while Iris got a few large ones.

"Where is she? Where is my goddaughter?" Sirius managed to refrain from shouting. James and Lily suddenly looked nervous.  
"Now Padfoot, you have to understand, it was for the Greater Good," James said calmly.

Sirius exploded."Fuck the Greater Good! Fuck Dumbledore! Now. Where. Is. She?"

Lily took over. "She's being raised by my family."

Sirius felt the world sway. Why not her grandparents? Why Lily's unholy family?

"How long?" He growled out.

"Until she is of age. Good riddance, she was nothing but trouble. Now Henry can have our undivided attention. I think she deserved her punishment." James sneered while Henry nodded in superior agreement.

"Yeah, dad sure showed her," Henry said with his mouth stuffed with food.

Sirius snapped his gaze to the Brat-Who-Lived."What is that supposed to mean?" He sounded more like a snake at the moment.

No one answered him. Henry didn't much care for talking when there was food present. Seeing that he wasn't going to get an answer, Sirius did something he never thought he would do: Legilimency. James never did manage to learn Occlumency, despite him being the future Potter Lord. What Sirius saw was too much.

How. Fucking. Dare. James. Who the fuck did he think he was to hit Sirius's precious goddaughter.

"I, Lord Sirius Orion Black, the Black of Blacks, do hereby swear a Blood Feud between the House of Potter and the House of Black, exempt from the Feud: Dorea, Charlus, and Iris Potter. So I have said, so it is, so mote it be." A flash of black and red light erupted from Sirius and the Potters in the room.

Screw manners, Sirius thought and with all his might, punched James square in the face and with a sneer, Sirius left Potter Manor.

* * *

Erebus Riddle glared at the blond ponce known as Draco Malfoy. Sweet Morgana, couldn't his father have chosen the Notts instead of the pompous Malfoys? He continued to glare at the oblivious, blabbering blond, his temper rising with e very word coming out of his mouth. Fed up, he used "accidental magic" on brat, garnering a disapproving look from Draco's mother.

Erebus sneered and stalked off, his dark silver eyes flickering a crimson red. He marched into his room, slamming the door.

Erebus's familiar, Shesha raised his head lazily before going back to sleep. Erebus flung himself onto the enormous bed, clothed in a black silk cover, bouncing slightly. His silky, wavy black hair fell into his eyes as he glared up at the canopy of the bed.

 _ **"I hate this! It's all Potter's fault!"**_ Erebus shouted, glaring at nothing, imagining the fat brat as Erebus choked him and as his head turned red as the Potter boy cried out in pain.

 _ **"What troubles you, master?"**_ Shesha, hissed before Erebus turned his head to look at his familiar.

 ** _"The Malfoy brat is being a prat…again. He is unaware of just who my father is."_** Erebus answered, now imagining choking Malfoy until he's as red as his hair is white.

Shesha cocked his head and hissed helpfully, ** _"I can bite him for you master."_**

Erebus smiled cruelly, imagining all of the ways he could torture or kill the little blonde ponce. ** _"Unfortunately, I can't let you do that."_**

Shesha hissed in displeasure, before slithering onto Erebus's stomach.

Erebus sighed, stroking his snake. He hated living with the Malfoys. But he had no choice, with his mother dead, and his father a wraith, he was stuck with the Malfoys for the time being.

Erebus vaguely remembered his mother, Aeliana Prince. Fortunately she had a portrait made not long before she died, so he at least was able to talk to her. She was beautiful with dark brown hair and large blue eyes. She looked nothing like the rest of the Prince family, though that could be because she came from a union that wasn't incestuous. He grimaced at the thought. He did have a cousin, one Severus Snape, but the man was a spy and couldn't risk raising him. The rest of the Prince family was dead, so again, he was still stuck with the Malfoys.

Urgh. Great.

Not.

A tapping noise interrupted his brooding and he waved his hand lazily. The window opened and a brown owl swooped in, screeching and veering away from the snake on his stomach. Erebus rolled his eyes and got up, ignoring his familiar's complaints. The owl had settled on the back of the desk chair, nervously shuffling its feet.  
Taking the Daily Prophet from the jittery owl, he unrolled it, only to gape at the headline.

 **POTTER FAMILY ABANDONS DAUGHTER!**

 **Dear readers, a most unfortunate event has occurred right under our noses. Iris Lily Potter was evidently found lacking by her family and abandoned in the Muggle world. One has to wonder why. After doing some digging, I discovered that according to Albus Dumbledore, Iris Potter is little more than a squib magically and that she is Dark.**

 **Not much is known about young Iris Potter. She is a few minutes older than her brother, the Boy-Who-Lived. She was born on July 31, 1980 at exactly midnight. Henry however, was born on August 1, 1980 at 12:01 am, causing them to be a day apart.**

 **Her godfather, Lord Sirius Black, was enraged to discover her abandonment. He declared a Blood Feud with the House of Potter, excluding Iris and her grandparents of course. He claims that Iris is above average in power.**

 **"My goddaughter is no Squib. Even if she was, I would still love her. I could care less about her being Dark. I myself am Dark, just like almost every other Black, yet I am not a murdering psychopath."  
** **Long time friend Remus Lupin said very much the same, only that he wasn't from a Dark family.** **"Iris is the sweetest little girl. She is without a doubt a prodigy, a true genius."** **When questioned further, Remus Lupin admitted to witnessing her performing intentional wandless magic at the age of three. He also admitted that her mind and magic were far more advanced than they should be for a child.**

 **This reporter wonders why Iris was abandoned if she is all that Lord Black and Remus Lupin claim she is. To add insult to injury, her father struck her in anger, which was the last she saw of her 'family'. Where is Iris Potter now? That I shall do my best to discover dear readers.**

 **For more on Iris Potter, see page 3. (Pictures provided by Lord Sirius Black.)**  
 **For more on Lord Sirius Black, see pages 4-7.**  
 **For more on the Potter Family, see pages 8-11.**  
 **For more on Blood Feuds, see pages 12-13.**

 **-Rita Skeeter**

Erebus couldn't believe the stupidity of the so called Leader of the Light and the Potters. They had just lost the allegiance of a very powerful Pureblood family. The Black Family was one of the oldest and very well known for being malicious and vicious. He was born only a year earlier than Potter and the Malfoy brat. He snorted, then flipped to page three. He blinked, and tilted his head.

Iris Potter was awfully cute…in an I'll-kill-you-if-you-cross-me sort of way. Erebus grinned as the picture narrowed her eyes and smiled viciously at him. Oh yes, she was a feisty one. She had vibrant green eyes, pale creamy skin and curly hair that wasn't quite blood red or auburn, but somewhere in between. Like fire, Erebus realized, it was a beautiful deep, vibrant red with hints of gold and copper.

He carefully cut out her picture, then summoned a House Elf to conjure a picture frame. Erebus figured that having someone else who most likely despised Henry Potter with every fiber of their being around, even though it was just a picture, was an excellent idea. He refused to admit it was because she fascinated him. He was almost seven after all, not at all old enough for obsessing over girls. He grimaced at the thought of the extravagant birthday party the Malfoys would no doubt throw for him again this year. His birthday was on August seventh.

* * *

Iris Potter stared at her aunt and uncle, hate burning in her vivid green eyes. The Dursleys glared right back at her. She refused to sleep in the cupboard and when Uncle Vermin tried to hit her, Marvolo stepped in. The fat bastard couldn't move at all now, but that didn't stop him from giving her his best death glare. Both were terrified as well by the show of magic.

"We're not keeping you freak."

Iris hissed at the word and unknowingly, her eyes flashed crimson. Petunia flinched and looked away.

"Fine Petunia, but drop me off on Charing Cross Road in London. You'll never see or hear from me again." Okay, so that last part was a lie, but she wasn't about to admit to future murder and torture.

Petunia looked at her still frozen husband before nodding. "What about Vernon?"

Iris gave her a disbelieving look. "Do you think I'm stupid?"

Petunia didn't give her an answer, she scurried out of the room, grabbing the car keys and her purse on her way. Her hands were trembling as she got into the car.

Iris wandlessly shrunk her trunk, pocketed it and put on her expended messenger bag. She slowly making her way to the car, making sure to step deliberately on Vermin's face and crotch on her way out.

 _'So, what do you plan to do now?'_ Marvolo asked.

 _'Power, I'm going to make a name for myself. I want both the magical and muggle worlds to fear me. I'm tired of being the one afraid. Let's steal some of my ex- brother's fame shall we? I was thinking about being an assassin. What better way to get revenge and make a name? But first, Gringotts, then training.'_

Marvolo cackled, delighted with her plan. _'I can't wait brat.'_

 _'Don't call me brat, old man.'_ Iris said, cackling.

 _'Don't call me old man, brat.'_ Marvolo retorted.


	3. Chapter 2

**Title:** Heart of An Assassin

 **Summary:** Aparicia LeFay, once Iris Potter was pushed aside and ignored by her family in favor of the supposed Boy-Who-Lived. After being abandoned by her parents, she sets out to make a name for herself, meeting along the way the son of the Dark Lord. As an infamous assassin, her name is whispered with awe and fear, drawing the attention of both the Muggle and Magical worlds.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor its plot and characters. Also, my story is adopted from **Coho Commanche,** a story with the same name and only three chapters. I only own my OCs.

 **Warning:** Rated M. May include blood, gore, violence and/or mature content.

 **Author's Note:** This is one of my favorite Coho Commanche stories. Unfortunately, she isn't working on any of her Harry Potter stories and is letting me adopt this one. So, the first three chapters are mostly hers, with some of my own writing and such.  
I had this chapter written for a while, but I had to edit it a bit and I barely had any time. The last few days have been pretty crazy. My aunt just died and so me and my family have to go to her funeral and just help out my uncle and cousins. So, expect this to be the last update for a few weeks. I'm not even going to be home for the next four days and I only have scrapes of the next chapter written with a basic outline. Sorry, but life comes first and I STILL have to finish up my summer homework!

 _ **Edit on 10/10/16- I changed Iris/Aparicia's age so now she and Henry are twins, just to make my life easier. There are some edits in this chapter to show that. Tell me if I missed to change anything that can indicate their old ages. Alos, I took out Azkaban, it would just make the storyline I plan even more**_ ** _complicated, so I just added a LeFay Castle insted._**

"Talking"

' _Speaking in mind'_

" _ **Parseltongue"**_

 **Articles**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Birth of a Legend.**

Iris stared out the car door window as the scenery passed by.

Her life has changed so suddenly. One moment she was at Potter Manor, neglected by her parents and spent most of her time in the library or taking to Marvolo. Then, she was forced to live with the Dursley and forced Petunia into leaving her at the Leaky Cauldron. Truth was that if she couldn't access her Gringotts account or somehow find money, she would be homeless and all alone. No, she had Marvolo. She wouldn't be all alone.

Besides, without the Potters, she would happy and most definitely would get revenge.

She folded her hands in her lap and rested her head on the headrest. Her eyes slowly slid shut as the stress finally took its toll on her young body.

Marvolo was muttering to himself about all of the things they would need to do.

Iris left him alone, content to let him plan out their next course of action. Her emotions were tumultuous and she really didn't know what she was truly feeling at the moment. She finally let tired her mind drift.

* * *

Petunia's knuckles were white from gripping the steering wheel so tightly. Her heart was pounding, the blood rushing in her ears. Small tremors wracked her scrawny form. Her eyes darted over at the freak slouched in the seat, her long dark curled lashes standing out against her pale, smooth skin.

Petunia felt a tinge of jealousy of the freak's beauty, even at the age of five it was easy to tell she would be a heartbreaker. She was just like Lily.

It wasn't fair!

Petunia's hands tightened on the steering wheel and the blonde looked back at the road, driving faster than she should be in an effort to be rid of the freak sooner. Petunia was so very glad that her baby boy had not been hurt by the freak like her husband had. She was ever so thankful that she had agreed to let Dudley have a play-date at someone else's house and not hers. She would have to drive just as quickly on her way back if she wanted to get home before Dudley was dropped off.

Luckily for Petunia and Iris, there was a miraculously small amount of traffic and the trip ended up being much shorter than anticipated.

"Out! Get out freak!" Petunia shrieked.

Startled, Iris shot up in her seat, the seat belt snapping her back and constricting her. She clawed at the buckle release and after shooting her aunt a very nasty glare, flung herself from the car. She made sure to slam the door extra hard.

People gave her disapproving looks, but she ignored them and made her way to the Leaky Cauldron. She ducked inside and applied several glamors as she did so. Luckily she didn't need a wand for that.

She was in luck. A family of four had just arrived via Floo and she followed them like she was a member of the small family. Her heart was starting to pound. She realized then that she was both terrified and excited. She really needed to calm down before trying to deal with the Goblins.

The family she was following never noticed her, much to Iris's relief. Following the happy family, she felt a pang of longing. Oh how she wanted that, a family that would love her. She couldn't risk going to Sirius or Remus, they would be the prime suspects when word of her disappearance reached the Ministry.

Fury surged through her. It wasn't fair! Why, why couldn't her family love her! She took several deep breaths, fighting not to burst into tears but traitorous tears filled her eyes.

 _'You have me brat.'_ Marvolo said, his voice slightly softer than it usually was.

Ah, yes, how could she have forgotten Marvolo? Note the sarcasm. She grinned slightly at that. _'Yes, but you can't exactly hug me.'_

Marvolo huffed, not insulted in the least. She almost giggled as he pretended to be offended, but she knew he was just trying to cheer her up and didn't really care if he could or couldn't hug her.

Iris continued to trail the oblivious family, doing her best to ignore the pangs of jealousy as she inadvertently listened to them and saw their interactions. Eyes burning again, she squeezed them shut and tried to swallow around the lump in her throat. What was wrong with her? Normally she could just shrug such things off, but she seemed to be _incapable of doing so now._

 _'It is the stress and shock of losing what little hope you still had.'_ Marvolo answered.

Iris didn't reply. Was that the reason? Was she mourning for the loss of a hope she didn't know she still had? Had she really still hoped that her family would include her? She could understand the stress, seeing as she hadn't ever been as stressed as she now was. Iris admitted to herself that yes, she must have had some lingering hope for her family, why else would she care about them in any way? Now, now she hated them. She had thought that she hated them before today, but that feeling paled in comparison to what she was now feeling towards them. Hate was actually too tame a word for what she was feeling.

A viciously burning rage began as she thought of her once family, a burning that made her want to scream and rage, to destroy and kill like never before. But specifically, she wanted to take what they held dear, she wanted to tarnish their reputation forever, to bleed them of all their wealth, to torture them until they didn't know their own name and when they finally thought it was over, she would end their miserable existence.

Iris was now even more determined to make her family's life a living hell. Any lingering doubts about becoming an Assassin disappeared as she thought of her family and focused on the desire to see them burn, to see their perfect world and reputations disintegrate before their very eyes.

 _'I will be with you every step of the way, but I would advise trying to control your magic at the moment.'_ Marvolo advised.

Iris paled and froze when she realized her magic was lashing out and the family she had been following fled from her like she was Voldemort himself in all of his monstrous glory, all while shooting fearful glances at her.

"I apologize," Iris said, with a sheepish smile before she dashed for the bank, not caring that she was drawing more attention than she wanted.

The family trembled and traded scared looks. Whoever that little girl was, she was one to steer well clear of.

* * *

Panting, Iris took a moment to calm her breath and straighten her clothes and hair before walking calmly into the bank. The Goblins paid her little attention, which was more than fine for her. She stared for several moments at the large, very realistic and beautiful mural of a Goblin battle on the ceiling around a glass dome that let in sunlight. The marble floors glimmered in a combination of natural sunlight from outside and also the fairy light that came from the large chandeliers. The dark marble patterns in the white marble stood out in stark relief against the brilliant fairy light and large glass windows allowed some natural light to filter in, making the bank seem slightly more open. Along each side of the building were a single row of counters where the Goblin Tellers sat. Some had large gemstones or piles of money in front of them while others were looking about ready to kill the next idiot that dared waste their time.

Iris gulped and to a breath, hesitantly approached Griphook, a Goblin she had met once. Griphook wasn't usually a Teller, but he was known to be one when in the mood to terrify witches and wizards.

"Excuse me, Mr. Griphook?" The Goblin looked at her with a sneer, and she shivered despite herself.

Griphook's eyes slightly widened. Sweet Galleons, she looked like Morgan LeFay, yet she was a Potter based on her scent. He'd need to be extra intimidating to earn her respect as a warrior if she was indeed descended from Morgana LeFay. He failed to account for the fact that Iris was unaware of her potential status and the ways of Goblins. "What?" He glared down at her menacingly and Iris had the sudden urge to stick her tongue out at him. Marvolo immediately began to lecture her. She could feel his annoyance grow as he did so.

 _'You stick your tongue out and you will die painfully, I'll make sure of it. Address him in the way I have taught you brat.'_ He continued to lecture, but Iris tuned him out and rolled her eyes, thankful he couldn't see her facial expressions. He didn't seem to notice now that he was ranting about an encounter with a particularly nasty Goblin in his youth.

"May your enemies die painfully and your riches grow. I would like to speak to an Inheritance Manager please." Griphook gave the small child peering up at him a considering look. She was polite and knew how to address him correctly. Not to mention she actually used a Goblin greeting and not a wizard greeting.

"Very well, if you would follow me, Ms. Potter." Iris froze and blanched at the mention of her last name. She felt ill just thinking of her last name and also felt dread and fear when Griphook boldly announced her last name for all to hear, not to mention the fact that she had forgotten Goblins could see through glamors.

Griphook obviously saw her reaction and frowned. Something wasn't right. He narrowed his eyes when he saw a bruise beginning to form on the young girl's face. It was faint, but it would darken with time. Did someone hit her?

Iris trailed behind Griphook, remaining silent the entire time. She didn't want to inadvertently insult Griphook or bring up a taboo topic. Griphook seemed just fine with her silence. Iris spent the time admiring the art and murals that decorated the hallway Griphook was leading her down. There were gems imbedded in the walls in patterns where there weren't murals. Tall tapestries interspersed the murals as well, moving and enacting battle scenes that were not for the faint of heart. Griphook didn't let her stop to stare, though, and had to practically drag her away from one particular tapestry, one that really caught her eye.

That frightful tapestry was vastly different from the rest, one that was both beautiful, yet the most terrifying she had yet to see. It was ironic that the image of a woman and a small dragon coexisting together wasn't terrifying, but instead, it was the woman's face that scared her. The women was beautiful and elegant. She wore an embodied black gown with leather, form-fitting armor, and a long, jeweled staff. She had long, straight black hair up in a tasteful and intricate braid. Everything about her was powerful and authoritative. But what really shocked Iris to the core was the women's face.

Iris had never really had her mother or her father's facial features, nor their more defining features. Sure she had red hair and green eyes like her mother and curly hair like her father, but it was still like comparing a beautiful moth to a butterfly. While one might look similar to the other, there were extremely obvious differences between the two.

Iris's eyes, like the woman's in the tapestry, were the exact same shade of green as the Killing Curse. Her hair didn't look like her mother's auburn but instead, it looked like fire made into hair with hints of gold and copper and orange. She had her mother's pale skin but lacked the freckles that plagued Lily. Her hair, while not a mess like her father's, was still wavy and curly. It was her facial structure that was the most different, though. She had a heart-shaped face, high cheekbones, full cupid bow lips and thin, arched eyebrows. She looked very little like her mother and continued to look less and less like her parents as she had aged. Her brother only seemed to look more and more like them, albeit a fat and uglier version (he actually reminded her of Uncle Vermin).

But that woman, oh that woman, she could almost be Iris's twin, or at least she would if Iris continued to develop and grow the way she was. The only real difference was their hair color, the women's was a deep, dark black.

 _'Morgan LeFay.'_ Marvolo commented, causing Iris to jump, startled out of her thoughts by Marvolo.

 _'What?'_ Iris asked, dumbly.

Marvolo mentally rolled his eyes at her. ' _The plaque by the tapestry said Morgan LeFay and Familiar in Gobbledygook. Now I know why I have déjà vu when I see a picture or reflection of your face.'_

Iris craned her head back to try and see what he was talking about, but she was too far away and at the wrong angle to spot it. _'Why do I look like her?'_ Iris asked. She waited for Marvolo to respond, but it took longer than it should have.

 _'I think that you might be her descendent. The Potter family has no relation to her; maybe your mother is from a squib descendant. There are very few images of her left. Most have been lost or destroyed over time. Almost every Dark family has at the very least seen a late middle age picture of her at one point or another. I know the Malfoys have a picture of her in their Manor, but she is much older and you don't look too much like her in that particular picture. This must have been done when she was still young obviously, and it is perhaps the only image of her when she was younger.'_ Marvolo answered after some time.

Iris mentally groaned. _'Doesn't she have a Chocolate Frog Car_ d?'

 _'Oh, she does, but it's incredibly rare. Besides, she's old and looks nothing, well, very little like you do now or in that tapestry.'_

Iris was forced to pay attention when Griphook growled at her to stop. She tried her best not to gape, but she was sure her shock showed at the sight of the massive gold and silver doors inlaid with precious gems. Why they needed such a door she was unsure. Griphook knocked and opened the doors, gesturing for her to follow him in.

"Master Sharpblade, Ms. Potter is here for an inheritance test." A horribly scared Goblin sneered at them, eyes widening only slightly when he caught sight of Iris.

"Well, take a seat." The goblin said.

Iris tentatively walked forward and sat in the chair as Griphook backed out and returned to the front part of the bank. "Which inheritance test do you wish to take Ms. Potter?" Sharpblade asked.

Iris hadn't expected this. There was more than one type of inheritance test? _'You failed to inform me that there were multiple inheritance tests.'_

Marvolo mentally shrugged. _'Ask for the one that only shows what you are eligible to claim. Have them take the money out of your Trust Vault.'_

"I would like the one that only shows what I am eligible to claim, please. Just charge it to my Trust Vault." Iris instructed.

Sharpblade nodded and began to gather the items necessary. "All you need to do is write your name on this parchment." He handed over an ominous looking black and red quill and a blue parchment.

She shivered when she touched the quill, the dark magic in it brushing against her skin.

 _'It's a Blood Quill if you're wondering.'_ Marvolo said. _'It's banned to be used outside of Gringotts or magical contacts.'_

Iris gave no sign that she had heard him, but Marvolo knew she had.

She carefully signed her name, not showing any sign that she was affected by the pain from the quill, other than tightening jaw. Purple script gleamed dully in the light, the red on blue making her blood appear to be bright purple ink. She stared at the parchment intently, praying, hoping for something to appear. Her heart began to pound as the seconds ticked by and nothing happened.

"It would appear that there is noth—." Sharpblade cut himself off as her name began to disappear and a new name replaced it.

 **LeFay**

Iris gasped the name and her eyes widened and excitement shot through her. She had an inheritance, she had a choice whether to remain a Potter or not. Her mouth closed and a large grin spread across her face. Sharpblade let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding as both relief and worry filled him.

 _'I was right, like always.'_ Marvolo bragged smugly.

Iris rolled her eyes at him and didn't bother replying. She gave Sharpblade an expectant look.

Said Goblin shook himself out of his shock and gave her a penetrating stare. "I spoke too soon. I take it you would like to claim the inheritance?"

Iris nodded her head eagerly, excitement bubbling in her. She was acting so out of character today.

"You realize that your name will be Iris LeFay and not Potter, that you will be cut off from the Potter family?" The goblin asked.

Iris nodded again; she had the Marauder's Map and the invisibility cloak, so she wasn't losing out on anything. Not to mention all of those nice books and scrolls and priceless heirlooms. A wide, malicious smile spread across her face. "I would also like to change my first name if that is possible sir."

The Goblin started in surprise at her words. He stared at her for several long seconds before nodding his head slowly.

Iris felt like she could start bouncing she was so happy, not that she would actually do that. She paused, actually, this was probably the happiest she had ever been that she could remember. It was a sobering thought that caused her to stop bouncing.

Sharpblade began pulling out papers from his desk, mumbling to himself in Gobbledygook. "I just need a few minutes to decide first." Sharpblade grumbled but nodded his head in acceptance.

Iris closed her electric green eyes and began to squabble with Marvolo over names.

 _'Fine! You want unique, I'll give you unique.'_ Iris finally yelled. Marvolo immediately began to demand what she had in mind, but she shut him out. He was not amused. "I've decided Master Sharpblade."

Sharpblade handed her the forms with a glare on his face. "If you could sign where indicated and then write your new name here, then you will be all set."

Iris stared at the pile of parchment in dismay. Grumpily, she began reading and filling out the forms. At the end, she paused and tilted her head, thinking. ' _Hmm… I got it!'_

 _'What did you do?'_ Marvolo demanded. His voice held a hint of exasperation and suspicion.

Iris ignored Marvolo, and with a savage grin, scrawled out her new name.

 **Aparicia Lilith LeFay**

The Goblin's eyebrows rose in surprise. Ghost, her first name meant ghost.

 _'Not bad, not bad at all.'_ Marvolo grudgingly accepted the names she had chosen.

Aparicia, savage grin still in place, set the quill down. A small box was pushed across the desk towards her as the Goblin gathered up the papers, making sure that she had filled everything out correctly. She opened the box and simply stared at the beautiful ring inside.

A large, vivid black and gleaming silver ring sat nestled comfortably in the velvet box. The ring was vaguely shaped like a dragon's head on the top of the ring with two, small and luminous yellow Alexandrites gems as the dragon's eyes. There was some sort of gem within the dragon's mouth. It was similar to an opal, but it wasn't one; it glowed and was clear like a diamond. Its wings and the wing bones were lined with the same sort of stone, making them stand out. Small swirls of what looked like diamonds decorated the body of the dragon, making it sparkle in the light.

Aparicia gently picked it up, noting with some surprise that it was lighter than she expected. 'What stone is in the dragon's mouth and on the wings?' Marvolo didn't answer immediately. Aparicia turned the ring this way and that, admiring the way the light reflected off of it.

 _'I believe it is the stone known as the Mage stone. They are incredibly rare and powerful. You could probably use that ring as a wand since the Mage stone is said to be compatible with all magic cores.'_ Marvolo finally answered, surprise and slight, barely noticeable amount of envy in his voice.

Aparicia smirked at the thought and slowly slipped the ring on. She grabbed her head screaming as magic and knowledge blasted through her.

Sharpblade paled and jumped away from the desk as the magic from the ring began to swirl in the air and lash out at him. Tear streamed down her pale face and she clutched her head tightly, falling from the chair and smashing onto the floor. Her body was far too small to handle the sudden influx so her magic and the magic from the ring sought to fix this.

It was like watching a movie on fast-forward. Aparicia, withering on the floor, grew and grew, her body developing and maturing at a rapid rate. She lengthened as her hips widened and large breasts matured rapidly on her chest. Her face stretched, baby fat disappeared, her face and cheekbones sharpened as her lips and nose grew. Her mind was included, and Marvolo fled to the deepest part of his host in an effort to evade the invading magic. He had no desire to be caught by it, as he didn't know what would happen. Better safe than sorry.

Aparicia's body appeared to be in its late teens, eighteen or nineteen and would remain so thanks to being a Horcrux vessel. She wouldn't actually show any interest towards her male counterparts for many years, which was a blessing. But unfortunately for Marvolo, he was unaware of that fact and dreaded the suddenly very real prospect of her becoming intimately acquainted with wizards. He didn't think he could handle that, the thought alone made him want to vomit and claw his eyes out...after he made Aparicia Crucio the bastard into a blithering idiot and then kill him.

Aparicia panted and pressed her face into the rug as the pain began to abate. She groaned and rolled over onto her back, wheezing as she suddenly found it hard to breathe. She frowned, eyes still closed. Why did it feel like something heavy was on her chest? Her eyes opened to mere slits and she found her vision obstructed by two large mounds on her chest. She frowned, then screamed as she realized what they were. That scream came out as more of a wheezing blast of air as she wasn't used to the weight.

"Lady LeFay?" Aparicia craned her head around on the floor in an effort to locate the voice. Sharpblade was tentatively creeping out from where ever it was he had hidden.

"W—What…cannot breathe… happened?" She was forced to pause and cough during her question as her lungs begged for more air. Gods she hated this.

"I believe that the LeFay Family magic was too much for your body to handle at its previous size, so both your and the LeFay Family magic changed it."

Aparicia groaned and let her head turn so she was facing the ceiling. She felt a murderous rage mixed with panic shoot through her. _'Marvolo?'_

There was a distracted sort of muttering noise coming from him before he answered. _'I'm planning how to best deal with wizards. What sort of torture and murder techniques to use...'_

Aparicia lay there stumped. Why was he doing that? _'Uh, why?'_

The distracted muttering stopped and was replaced by an unhealthy dose of panic and incredulity. _'Why! 'Why' she asks…'_ He trailed off into strange and panicked muttering again.

Giving up on getting a straight answer from him, she carefully sat up, noting with dizzying relief that her clothes had grown with her. She currently wore a simple white dress and scandals, which now outlined her every curve. Curves which were nonexistent until moments ago. That could have been humiliating. Marvolo had to lock himself away whenever she was lacking clothing or in the bathroom.

 _'Well, now I won't need to brew an aging potion.'_ Aparicia said, optimistically. Marvolo wailed in disbelief as she ignored the crises he was facing. _'Oh shut up!'_ Aparicia snapped, noting that her voice, even in her mind, sounded more mature and very singsong and smokey.

Marvolo didn't and began screaming at her about it being the end of the world and manners or something. His insanity was showing. What was wrong with him? If anyone had the right to be freaking out, it was her. He was such a drama queen. Luckily he failed to hear that over his own shouting and cursing.

"Now, may I please see what I have inherited Master Sharpblade?" The Goblin nodded and left Aparicia to haul herself to her unsteady feet. She stumbled around, trying to get her long legs to cooperate. Going from below five feet to around five seven or eight was not an easy feat. She was only completely lacking any sort of coordination or balance. She somehow managed to make it to her seat, letting her body collapse into it gratefully.

"Here you are my Lady," Sharpleblade said, handing her a thick file.

Aparicia accepted the file eagerly, and her eyes nearly popped out of her head when she saw the amount of money. Her shock grabbed Marvolo's attention from his panic and he began cackling madly. She was confused, sure that was more money than she'd ever need in the next thousand years or so, but it wasn't enough to cause for madly cackling. Her eyes were drawn to the section about properties owned right below and she suddenly realized why he was so pleased. She owned a castle... in the Bloodwood Forest.

Really, there were very few who would be pleased about that and her hunch that she had Voldemort in her head was pretty much proven when he began crowing about 'the perfect hideout for his most loyal'. Yeah, way to break it to your host that you're the most feared Dark Lord. She decided to hide the knowledge that she knew, if only to make him sweat in fear of her 'discovering' his true identity. Now she felt like cackling madly. She couldn't believe that she was going to prank him, the Dark Lord Voldemort, and get away with it alive.

Aparicia continued to flip through the file, pausing here and there to make comments or ask questions, particularly about investments. Marvolo was diligently going over it as well. The LeFay's were extremely well off, with enough to money to live in extreme luxury for centuries and not even worry about money. They had only a few properties including a forest, castle, and some manors.

"I would like to visit the vault now to see if I can find more information on Azkaban now Master Sharpblade if that is acceptable?" The Goblin nodded and tapped a large yellow gem on his desk three times with a long and spidery finger.

"Griphook should be here in a moment."

 _'So, after we raid the vault, what should we do?'_

Marvolo didn't even have to think about his answer. _'Shopping.'_

Aparicia did her level best to stifle an insane giggle. _'Isn't that supposed to be my line?'_

Marvolo scowled at her. _'Shut it brat.'_ Luckily he seemed to have forgotten or gotten over his panic from earlier and whatever caused it.

Griphook knocked and entered, only to stop and gape at the woman who shouldn't be there.

"Ah, Griphook, take Lady Aparicia Lilith LeFay to her vault."

* * *

 **Arthur's Note:** More on about the Bloodwood's later!


	4. Chapter 3

**Title** : Heart of An Assassin

 **Summary** : Aparicia LeFay, once Iris Potter was pushed aside and ignored by her family in favor of the supposed Boy-Who-Lived. After being abandoned by her parents, she sets out to make a name for herself, meeting along the way the son of the Dark Lord. As an infamous assassin, her name is whispered with awe and fear, drawing the attention of both the Muggle and Magical worlds.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Harry Potter, nor its plot and characters. Also, my story is adopted from Coho Commanche, a story with the same name and only three chapters. I only own my OCs.

 **Warning** : Rated M. May include blood, gore, violence and/or mature content.

 **Author's** **Note** : This is the first chapter written all by me. I don't understand how those authors that give out 5k chapters like its candy can do it! It takes me **forever** to write one chapter that I already have planned out. Plus, I have school now, tutoring, tests and all these extra things. This chapter took longer than I expected, mainly because it was slow and boring. But thankfully, the next few chaptmers will have major time skips but I _will_ include scenes from Aparicia's life.  
I literally rewrote this chapter five times. Like, I finished half of it, but didn't like it, so I scrapped it and again and again. I finally decided to keep this. I'm not that happy with it... but whatever. I might rewrite it later.

 _Also, if your read the older chapters you would notice some edits and that I changed Aparicia's age to become Henry's twin and Erebus is only a year older than her. The main reason for the change is that so I could use more cannon characters and to simplely make my life easier. I also made it so that Bellatrix's daughters are gone now_.

Read, review and enjoy! Please do tell me ideas for this story you have. Tell me of any spelling or grammar mistakes.

"Talking"

' _Speaking in mind'_

 _ **"Parseltongue"**_

 **Articles**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Meet Your Fate**

Aparicia followed Griphook, practically skipping in excitement. Finally she was truly free of her family. A small stab of pain shot through her, but she ruthlessly stamped it out. She had no room to feel guilty over her decision; they had abandoned her first. She ignored the looks Griphook kept sending her. After living with much worse looks than ones of simple curiosity and a few other emotions, most everything else was unable to faze her. Being looked at like you were something foul that had been stuck to the bottom of your shoe tended to make one immune to such things.

In a way she was slightly thankful that her family had treated her the way they had. She shuddered to think how she might have turned out if she had been treated like her brother, or even like a normal child. She would either be a spoiled, entitled bitch or a sycophant-little minion combo of her brother. The thought was truly horrifying. Especially, when the mental image of a bitchy little, overweight Iris stomping her feet and eating food like Henry entered her head. She shuddered.

They entered a cart and were off in seconds. The cart went very quickly as they went through a maze of twisting passages. Aparicia laughed in delight while Marvolo complained, sounding very seasick and the goblin smirked. Aparcia tried to keep track of the twist and turns but there was so many of them and the only lights were from dim torches hung on the walls, so she lost count easily.

"Griphook, which is is the LeFay vault?" Aparicia asked, curiously.

"Vault 13, Lady LeFay." Griphook answered, still watching Aparicia with curious eyes, probably still wondering how small, little Iris Potter went into the inheritance chambers, but came out more older and Lady LeFay.

The cart halted to a stop before it twisted to a curve and sped downwards very fast. Aparicia shrieked in surprise and giggled while Marvolo cursed and suddenly went silent, most likely hiding in the deepest part of her mind.

The cart slowed and moved in a straight line before stopping at a large, glowing silver door with a small hole in the middle. Two majestic Dragons stood on each side of the door. They both had black scales, and were very lizard-like in appearance with catlike yellow eyes, bronze horns and similarly coloured spikes that protrude from their long tail. Aparicia estimated that they were well over fifty feet in length. She narrowed at her eyes at the dragons, trying to remember what breed they were.

 _'They are Hungarian Horntail. The most dangerous known dragon breed.'_ Marvolo answered, finally coming from her mind. _'They're endangered in the wild and most are in Dragon Reserves or sanctuaries where they are studies and breeded'_

Griphook got out of the rickety cart and Aparicia followed, carefully. "Uhh… so how do you open it?"

"You put your finger in the hole and it will taste your blood to see if it is of the LeFay bloodline."

Aparicia nodded and stuck her finger in the hole. At first she felt nothing but in a second a sharp prickle went through her finger before, just as quickly, going out.

 _'Interesting. Not many vaults use Blood Magic on them; I can only count a few that still use an Ancient Art as protection.'_ Marvolo commented.

Aparicia took her finger out of the hole and her face lit up when she got an idea. _'Hey Marvolo, what's a good healing spell for this… Episkey, right?_

 _'I suppose,'_ Marvolo answered thoughtfully, before becoming suspicious. _'Brat, you better not try the spell… and wait, how do you know about the spell? It is beyond what I have taught you.'_

Aparicia ignored Marvolo and concentrated on her hand before putting her ring over the wound and muttering the spell. _"Episkey."_ In seconds, the deep, bloody wound closed up and the only reminder that the wound even existed were specks of blood.

 _'How did you know that?'_ Marvolo asked, pleasantly shocked.

 _'I… I don't know.'_ Aparicia answered, examining her now flawless finger as she scrambled for words. _'I just needed a spell to heal my finger and… the answer just came.'_

Aparicia glanced up at the door as it creaked and the small hole closed before the heavy doors opened, slowly and noisily. Her eyes widened as the door completely opened to reveal an enormous, enormous room. The area to the left included massive stacks of glittering gold, silver and bronze coins in neat stacks that reached the ceiling of the arched room. There was probably more than twice as much gold here than all the Potter vaults combined, including all the Potter heirlooms and jewels still in the vault. The right die was more interesting; it had an eclectic mix of items in no discernible order or groupings. It was as if people had just dumped stuff down wherever they could find room. A set of shelves were along the wall itself, with books, ornaments and other curious intermingled along them. The floor had chests, boxes, trunks of items mixed in with many free standing items. Most, if not all, looked to be in good, if worn and old, condition. Clearly, the LeFays had used the Vault as storage space for items that were not needed often or of extreme value. The near end of the shelves, however, ended in a set of cabinets, and this area was a little tidier.

 _'Take a lot of galleons and sickles, we have a lot of shopping to do.'_ Marvolo instructed.

"Griphook, can I have a bag to put all my coins in?" Aparicia asked the goblin.

"Yes. The cost depends on which bag you chose and for an extra fee, we can make it undetectable and extensive." Griphook answered and snapped his fingers, before a loud pop was heard and a box was in his hands. Griphook opened the box and Aparicia peered inside curiously.

Her eyes widened at the sheer amount of small hand purses and pouches inside the now obviously expanded box. She looked through the box and a twister of expressions were seen on her rapidly paling face.

 _'Oh sweet Merlin! What… Who…? Ah!'_ Aparicia shuddered at she saw a hideous bright pink pouch with lace and obnoxiously bright sequins.

 _'Brat, put that… thing back. Now.'_ Marvolo demanded, his voice holding a ting of horrified disgust.

Aparicia immediately obeyed Marvolo and looked box, pushing some of the more girly or extravagant (who needs a pouch with diamonds and emeralds encrusted on it?) or ugly to the side. She finally found a nice, good-quality looking pouch and picked it up. It looked to be made of leather or dragon skin and dyed a beautiful dark green-blue.

"How much does this cost?" Aparicia asked.

"That is one of the more expensive pouches. It's made of dragon skin and dyed using specially-made ink. It will cost twenty-five galleons, and it is already expanded and undetectable," Griphook replied, his eyes taking on a greedy look at the price. Aparicia grimaced at the price but grabbed twenty-five galleons and handed them to Griphook who snapped them away.

"Let three drops of your blood inside the pouch, so only you can use the bag." The goblin handed Aparicia the bag and the girl nodded. She bit her finger, wincing as the tooth teared through skin and let three drops fall before sucking on the finger.

Aparicia nodded her thanks to the goblin before she filled her bag with hundreds of galleons, sickles and knuts. She curiously looked around the large chamber, noticing some very interesting looking objects, potions and the rare tome.

 _'You should visit the vault again one day. But right now, we have work to do.'_ Marvolo said.

Aparicia pouted but listened to the wraith's words, so a few minutes later, she back in the cart and riding up.

Soon enough, Griphook and Aparicia were back in the long hall of portraits. "Griphook, how can I go to any of the LeFay properties?" Aparicia asked.

"You would have to ask your account manager; whom I believe is Ragnok." Griphook answered.

Aparicia nodded and followed the goblin to an extravagant office where an elderly goblin sat. Aparicia quickly got a portkeys from the goblin, with the activation phrase "LeFay Chaisteal" to go to the original home (read: castle) of the LeFay family.

Soon enough, Aparicia was standing outside the Gringotts building and walking towards Twilfitt and Tattings, the favored clothing shop in Diagon Alley by the wealthy and elite.

The building, like all buildings in the Alley, was tall and narrow. However, unlike most buildings, it was a smooth cream with a dark, pointed top and large doors with clear glass windows on the sides.

 _'Merlin, I'm gonna need to buy a whole new wardrobe!'_ Aparicia exclaimed in horror after she glanced through her bag.

 _'Get everything at Twilfitt and Tattings. Although, you can also get some things at Haven Alley.'_ Marvolo advised.

 _'Haven Alley?'_ Aparicia asked curiously.

 _'You didn't truly believe that Diagon and Knockturn Alley were the only place for Wizarding Britain? No, there is Haven Alley, which is mainly for the upper class or upper-middle class to buy clothing, jewelry, antiques and like. Then there's Pleasure Alley, which has all the clubs and such. You will not be allowed there, brat, at least not until I'm gone.'_

Aparicia snorted. _'I don't have any plans… yet.'_

Aparicia entered the store and immediately a brown-haired teen came up to her. "Hi, would you anything." The teen asked with a clearly fake smile while she eyed Aparicia with envy and disgust.

Aparicia stood up straighter and looked over the girl. She was rather plain, despite her glossy brown hair and obviously expensive clothing. The girl was most likely of a lesser pureblood family.

"Yes. I would like a new complete wardrobe, made of your finest silks." Aparicia answered.

The girl's eyes widened and she nodded, leading Aparicia to an office where an old woman with gray-streaked blond hair that was up in a pristine crown braid sat elegantly behind at desk.

"Yes?" The women asked.

"I would like a whole new wardrobe." Aparicia spoke.

The women smiled and gestured for the brunette to leave. The women stood up and snapped her fingers and a book and quill zoomed over.

"All right, what material and colors?"

"Your finest and I want colors that complement my skin, hair and eyes." Of course Aparicia expected that her wardrobe would be majority made up of black, silver, white, deep red, soft pink and the obvious shades of green, but whatever.

"Alright. I am Madame Blishwick." She introduced and waved her wand. Numerous objects zoomed to her and she began her work.

It took Aparicia a boring hour until she could finally, thankfully leave, in which Marvolo safely hid in her mind, due to the fact she had to strip and she was left with an old, stern pureblood for company. Aparicia was told that she had to pick up her clothing in three days and pay then.

Aparicia took a quick stop at the bookstore where she bought a few books and stopped at Madame Malkin's where she bought a few simple silk day robes of greens and blacks and a black velvet traveling cloak.

 _'Where should I get my wand?'_

 _'You can't go to Ollivander's; that would create too many questions. So, go to Knockturn Alley.'_ Marvolo answered.

Aparicia nodded and quickly put on her traveling cloak with the hood up. She nimbly hid in the shadows and easily entered Knockturn Alley.

 _'Where do I go?'_

 _'Go straight, then turn right and look for 'Hephaestus's Wands.'"_

Aparicia followed Marvolo's instructions and cautiously walked through the almost empty alley. She shivered when she saw a hag scowl at her from inside a store and quickly took the right turn. She glanced at the shop names, reading each of them. Soon, she came up to an old, small shop with the title "Hephaestus's Wands" hung on it crickety. The shop was clumsily created of wood with ivy growing at the sides.

Aparicia entered the shop and was immediately met by a gruesome man. He had a wrinkly face with a hideous scar going across from his right forehead to end at the tip of his chapped lips. His eyes were an eerie silver with rotten teeth and a wooden left leg.

"Wha' ye want?" He grumbled.

"Uh, I would like a wand." Aparicia answered, unable to look at his deformed face, so glanced around the shop. Like most shops, it was expanded inside. The floor was rickety and the room was small, filled with a desk at the middle back and a small stool in front of it. The room had three doors, excluding the entrance. One door was closed while the other we're open. Aparicia glanced at the doors behinds the man. One was obviously a ritual room while the other was long and narrow, filled with wands and wand materials.

"Okay," the man grunted. "I'm Hephaestus. Wha' your wand 'and?"

"Right." Aparicia answered.

Hephaestus nodded and quickly measured her arms and hand. He led her to his wand material room where bowls and baskets were filled with different exotic materials.

"Pick up the 'ood and core for ye wand by choosing the material that attracts to your magic." Hephaestus explained and stood back, as Aparicia nodded and walked around the room. She first went to the woods, letting her hand flying inches above the woods. Soon, she felt sparks and warmth from a snow-white wood. Aparicia gently picked it up.

 _'What wood is this?'_ Aparicia asked Marvolo who seemed surprised.

 _'Yew. My wand was yew.'_

 _'Huh.'_ Aparicia replied, while thinking that Voldemort's (aka Marvolo) wand Sirius gave her was yew; maybe that was why it had allowed her to use it. Aparicia went toward the core section which was understandably larger. It took her even longer before she found her core on the most dusty table, which was covered with rare and unusual cores (no, really who would want a wand made out of the bone of a pixie).

Her wand's core was in the back, and she wouldn't have even noticed it if she didn't feel its energy and warmth first. It was a beautiful black features that just could not be compared to the feather of a raven or crow, for it was in a league of its own. The feather seemed silky and glossy with a red and purple sheen.

 _'Wow. It's beautiful. What is it?'_

Marvolo seemed to be in shock before he slowly answered. _'That is the feather of a black Pheonix. The rarest in the world; the last one seen was seen almost three hundred years ago.'_

She gently took it in her hands and turned toward Hephaestus. "I found them."

The man nodded and came forward to examine her wand ingredients. His eyes widened slightly and he glanced at Aparicia with shocked eyes. "Yew and the feather' of a black Pheonix. It'll take me an hour to make the 'and."

Aparicia nodded, while signing her head. She should have came here first. "Alright, how much will it cost?"

"Thirty-one galleons and three sickles. The materials ya' chose are 'pensive."

"Okay. I will leave for now and when I come back in an hour I'll give you the money." Aparicia said.

Hephaestus grunted before leaving the room, without any manners. Aparicia rolled her eyes and left the shop.

* * *

Ninety minutes later, Aparicia was leaving the shop with a beautiful white and black wand in hand. She took out the portkey to LeFay Chaisteal and said the activation words.

She felt herself being swirled around for horrible, painful minutes before she was landing carelessly on a sandy beach. She landed on the ground with a grunt and unstable went on her feet. She felt a bit dizzy before she finally looked around. Her breath caught.

She was on a beautiful beach and facing a gorgeous glittering blue sea. The sand was white and very clean. Aparicia smiled and breathed in the salty sea sent. It was all very calming.

She haltingly turned around and gasped.

The air was heavy with magic. It was everywhere.

So dark.

So powerful.

So beautiful.

The white beach went out for miles and in the distance, the outline of a beautiful, dark castle was noticeable and a shadowy, darkened forest was beyond the distance. The forest had the silhouettes of pointed trees and tall, dull rass, a sharp contrast to the rest of the island, full of lush, vibrant flowers and trees.

Aparicia took a deep breath, taking in the clear, pleasant air, smelling the salty ocean breeze, the light fragrance of flowers and lush earth and the undeniable scent of pureness.

Aparicia never felt home at Potter Manor. It was too flashy, stiff and red and gold for her loving. It was never home. She hated her so-called family and just couldn't stand them. She ended up spending much of her time there hidden in her room (it really could not be her room; it gave her no sense of love or family and was nearly bare with no proof of her personality or that anyone even lived there.)

But this place… it was home. It was her blood and magic. Her family. People alike her in more than just appearance lived here once. It was warm and welcoming and safe. Everything here wanted her to be here. It didn't just tolerate her. It wanted her. It was for her.

It was her home.

"Marvolo?" Aparicia whispered, awed by the breath-taking, otherworldly beauty of the land.

 _'Yes?'_ Marvolo asked. Aparicia heard the shock and excitement in his voice; good, at least she was not the only one in awe.

"I think we found our new home."

Aparicia could just hear the slight smile in Marvolo's voice when he replied. _'Good. Now, we have a lot of work to do.'_

Aparicia smirked. _'Yeah, we do.'_

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I acually have a bunch of a few other stories written out. (And many of them are _way_ better than this.) So, do you think I should publish them? One of them is acually another Fem!Harry story where she is more similar to Tom Riddle as a child and finds out she's the rebirthed Morgana LeFay. Intresting?


End file.
